Poison Ivy VS Rose (DB)
Poison Ivy VS Rose is the 6th Episode of RedHero14's Death Battle. It features Poison Ivy from DC Comics and Rose from Super Baxter. Description They are the goddess of nature, mother and daughter to the forest and have the abilities plant realted. Which Plant fighting girl will emerge victorious! Interlude (Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston) *Wiz: Isn't a good time to just go outside and walk through the woods? Ofcourse so. *'Boomstick: Mother nature has been roaming the earth for a long time, but these two are the main mother nature from their respective universes!' *Wiz: Poison Ivy, the eco-terrorist beast from DC.... *'Boomstick: And Rose, the daughter nature from Super Baxter, He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick' *Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armour and skill to find out who would win a Death Battle! Poison Ivy *Wiz: Biochemistry, it’s one of the most well known and important part of chemistry. But, then there’s the opposition. Bioterrorism *'Boomstick: If it allows females to look like this, who gives a shit. Count me in.' *Wiz: Botanist Pamela Lillian Isley was born to a wealthy family, and it seemed everything was going well for her. But she had a rare skin condition that prevented her from leaving her home. *'Boomstick: All she had was just a garden for a personal haven. But, it’s not to say that a Supervillain origin is free from tragedy like a Superhero one. As Ivy’s mother was murdered by her father.' *Wiz: But that didn’t stop Pamela from her work, eventually graduating from college she graduated with honors. And became the apprentice to Dr. Jason Woodrue *'Boomstick: They began creating hybrizide plants with animal DNA..until Woodrue revealed to be using Pamela’s research for his agenda and left her for dead as a plant-human hybrid.' *Wiz: Now she had chlorophyll for blood, and venom in her lips. And she ended up turning to a sociopath, now living the life of a Bioterrorist. *'Boomstick: Bioterrorist? The fuck is that?' *Wiz: Terrorism using bacteria, viruses and toxins. Which allows Bioterrorists to cause illness and/or death, Pamela turned into this claiming to “take back” the environment. *'Boomstick: Ah. But, who cares. Just look at her..' *Wiz: Ivy has herself superhuman attributes. Such as superhuman durability, agility and strength. But that’s only the tip of the iceberg. *'Boomstick: She’s..I’m just, at a loss of words.' *Wiz: Actually..remember her venom I was talking about? Yeah, keep in mind that’s in her lips. Meaning that if you were to get kissed, you’d most likely die. *Boomstick: Oh, like that one time with Orchid huh? *Wiz: No, umm...Ivy’s venom isn’t the only weapon at her disposal, she also has Poisons, Toxins, Truth Serums and Love Potions. *Boomstick: And she’s immune to the former, Poisons. And, she has the ability to animate plant creatures, and even mutant plant creatures. *Wiz: She has control over any and all plant-life. And she can create a whole army of such, hell. She can even replace vines as limbs should she lose some. *Boomstick: All of this managed to get her into Batman’s Rogues Gallery, and one of the deadliest threats of Gotham City. *Wiz: After all, she’s defeated Catwoman and Harley Quinn by herself, defeated Clayface whilst being assisted by Batman, and defeated both Batman and Robin once, before getting defeated by Batgirl . *'Boomstick: Hell, her toxins have even controlled Superman himself.' *Wiz: Oh, and she has Pheromones. *'Boomstick: WHAT!? Okay, I’m going to find her. And then she and I will get one night out, as if this is Chatzy.' *Wiz: How the hell do you even know about Chatzy anyway? *'Boomstick: Inside Jokes. Ever heard of them?' *Wiz: Yes, but, oh whatever. There’s just one major weakness to Poison Ivy, as strong minded people are immune to her pheromones. *'Boomstick: And she has a little bit of insanity. But, who cares. She will get to you in love first, before you can! and clearly, she's my kind of woman.' Rose *Wiz: As the only child of the wealthy family of the Grass Element. Rose was a hidden secret to the rest of the world. She was pampered and guarded like a fragile child. *'Boomstick: But one day, an huge incident happened to poor o'l Rose. She saw both her parents killed right infront of her by the evil king Mahroe. Rose would run and escape the carnage in full grielf! Poor little girl was scared for her life.' *Wiz: But one day after this, her genes started to break lose around her facial area causing her to go blind and to show little to no expression at all. *'Boomstick: Dang how did this happen?' *Wiz: Rose tends to be easily stressed out when it comes to things like this. *'Boomstick: Oh' *Wiz: After Rose was blind, she was lost and couldn't find her way to see where she was going. She was trapped in a forest, until she was rescued by a pack of wild animals who trained her to see and think and learn how to use the power of nature, giving her the nickname "Daughter Nature" *'Boomstick: Wait, these ridiculous creatures are also masters of LASIK surgery?!' *Wiz: No, Rose does not see through her eyes, but she can see alittle bit, but of course, her other senses are extremely accurate, and as a grass element, Rose can sense the location of earth anywhere. She can easily sense an oncoming attack, any evil up ahead and is very accurate into dodging most attacks, but it's very limited with her. *'Boomstick: Oh, well that's pretty fucking cool.' *Wiz: After meeting with her two brothers, Baxter and Gunther. She was revealed to be the youngest sister of the two. *'Boomstick: How the hell?! how are they siblings' *Wiz: Well, in the Super Baxter franchise, A sider is placed in a specific family, Rose was one of them and fitted in Baxter's family. *'Boomstick: Damn' *Wiz: Rose can feel every movement, every footstep, every heartbeat, so precisely, she can even tell if a person's lying and she can tell if a person is good or evil. *'Boomstick: What the Hell?! So she can tell i am lying and i can be good or evil?! What?!' *Wiz: Rose is so good at this that even her closest friends and family members sometimes forget she's blind. *'Boomstick: Heck, Rose forgets as well at times.' *Wiz: In only a few years later, Rose had completely mastered the abilities of using Grass related attacks. *'Boomstick: She has moves like Grass Ball, Energy Ball, Solar Kick, Solar Punch, Tree Slam and the finishing move Solar Blast.' *Wiz: She can trap a foe by the foot with Roots, can trap them and tie them with Vines and had defeated Mahroe by herself in one battle to avenge her parents death. *'Boomstick: She's gone threw a lot! heck she can even freaking walk and run off the ground with flowers appearing underneath her feet while in the air. I wouldn't be able to do that for long!' *Wiz: But she has since demonstrated her mastery in energy manipulation, she can also change the density of earth from sand to grass and back, and before you start making any density or hardening innuendos, she's thirteen. *'Boomstick: Ummm....errrr yeah.' *Wiz: By mantiupating plants, composition within, Rose can create plant monsters, just as well as healing her allies, the exception being highly purified plants such as flowers. Also she usually eats Plant food alot. *'Boomstick: Wait? She's a Vegan as well?' *Wiz: Yes, Rose is technically a Vegan and will only have to eat plant food to help her diet out. *'Boomstick: Ah...nice' *Wiz: Rose can also use the form of the Super X, a form in which grants a Sider into a Super form. Rose can only achieve to Super X1, she's still training. *'Boomstick: And at full power, Rose can become Goddess Rose, a form where she releases all her power out and go full force on her foes. Damn! She's powerful alright!' *Wiz: Rose has defeated the likes of Mahroe and Tall Girl by herself without any help, She tossed the Demolisher through multiple planets and she also rescued Melissa from being Executed by Cyclothstone. *'Boomstick: Rose has survived alot in her life, but being blind isn't easy with her.' *Wiz: Rose can get a headache from sensing too many things in once, and it can be messed up as well. *'Boomstick: Also if she were to eat something that isn't plant related, she will get sick!' *Wiz: Overall, Rose is an powerhouse in total. *'Boomstick: But you know what they say to a girl, if you hate going outside, you will go outside! Listen to the ladies for once!' Death Battle Taking place around a forest, Rose is seen with nature's animals petting and giving food to them as well. Suddenly a Plant Monster bites off an Adult Deer's head off as the animals and Rose look forward in shock seeing Poison Ivy grinning evily. She attempts to kill the rest of the animals blowing out a Venom kiss. Rose senses this and vines shield around the animals and the venom slowly dissapears. Poison Ivy: What? How is this?! Rose the makes the vines dissapear. Rose: Go now, i need to take this personal. The Animals run away now as Rose and Poison Ivy stare at each other in battle position. Announcer: FIGHT! Ivy and Rose dashed at each other full-speed before Ivy kneed Rose in the gut, Ivy then socked her in the face. Rose withstood these attacks before kicking Ivy in the head. Ivy holds her head for abit. Rose shoots out a pack of vines as the vines peck at her hard. Ivy jumped back away from Rose after being knocked back before charging back at her, to which Rose swung a tree at Ivy. Ivy is hit into another tree, but jumps off of the tree she was knocked into and kicks Rose in the head. Rose gasps hard being knocked back. Rose: *pants while having her eyes wide looking* That could've messed up my senses! Ivy attempts to kiss Rose on the lips to end the battle early, but Rose knees her in the gut before shooting out Solar Ball into Ivy's face. Ivy is knocked back by this. Rose crosses her arms. Rose: What is the meaning of this? why do you attack an harmless animal, seeing that a plant bit off a poor innocent deer's head off. He would have lived more if you didn't kill! Poison Ivy: I only killed because i feel like it, this forest was never meant for you little girl, this was for the real mother nature. Rose: I am called "Daughter Nature" if you look into my eyes. Poison Ivy tries to kick Rose, but Rose quickly counters with grab to the leg. Rose: Then you can tell i am "Daughter Nature" Rose begins to spin around putting Ivy in a Airplane spin before throwing her. Ivy is thrown into more trees as she slowly gets up summoning a Venus Flytrap to attack Rose. Rose stands there staring as she raises her hand up summoning a Venus Flytrap on her own as both Flytraps begin to bite at each other in which both end up being chewed all together. Poison Ivy: Ugh...that wasn't very pleasant to me at all... Rose: Do not forget i can do what you can do as well, however i do not kill, i only punish. Ivy and Rose dash at each other with Ivy punching Rose straight in the head, Rose punches Ivy in the gut. Ivy begins to try to pull on Rose's hair hard. Rose feeling incredible pain at this time as she Solar Punches Ivy in the stomach. She punches rapidally on Ivy's stomach making her let go and Rose suddenly Energy Palms Ivy in the gut slamming her into trees. Ivy stands up and summons a Monstorous Plant to try and eat Rose as it charges to Rose. Rose sees this as she senses it. The Monster eats Rose up. Poison Ivy: Yes! Now i will roam and kill to whatever stands in my.....what the hell? Suddenly, glowing energy appears around the monster's mouth as Rose bursts out of the mouth in her Super X1 form, and the monster's body falls over after the head exploded. Poison Ivy: The hell did she do? Rose: You threatened Daughter Nature, and now you will be punished for your crimes! Rose dashes towards Ivy as both Ivy and Rose begin to trade blow to blow with each other. Ivy summoning more Plant Monsters as Rose summons her own Plant Monsters on her own. Both Monsters on each side begin to war against each other. Rose and Ivy begin to trade blows, punches and kickes all at each other. Rose grabs Ivy by the arms ripping her right arm off. Ivy screams in agony before Rose is strucked by a Venus Flytrap that makes her fly into multiple trees. Ivy is on her legs holding her missing arm hurt badly. Ivy then sprouted a vine straight out of the ground and she uprooted it. Ivy then attached the vine to where her left arm originally was, now having replaced her limb. Ivy standed up getting all the dust off her clothing. Poison Ivy: Ugh.....better safe for this! Out in the woods, Rose is crushed underneath some trees, in which she was still alive holding her breath as she was in complete darkness. Rose slowly closes her eyes. Rose: *whispers* Mom......Dad.......It's not time for me to lose this.......my power isn't even there yet.......i can't hold off on her longer.......It may be my end.....but i will not die crushed......*she suddenly has green aura around her* I must execute her! Rose's eyes open transforming into Goddess Rose. Ivy looks in the distance to see something glowing. She and her monsters look too as Roses's monsters fade out. Rose breaks through the trees as her goddess form and dashes forward at Ivy knocking her into the sky. Rose flies up giving her multiple punches and kicks. Rose then does Nature's Fist downwards to Ivy. Ivy is hit into the ground critically and is all bloody around her face, stomach and arms. Rose lands on the ground summoning her plant "The Mega Flytrap" with Green aura surrounding it. Rose: It is done Ivy! After your refusal from your actions, face your consequences.... Rose amputates Ivy's arms off again. Ivy is screaming horribly in agony suffering her execution. Rose sends out The Mega Flytrap as it eats Poison Ivy. Thus Ivy is devoured. Rose looks still in her goddess form and slowly reverts back on her knees breathing. Rose: Never....in your life.....kill....or you will be executed....... KO! Rose walks off while The Mega Flytrap stands and Poison Ivy is now a Corpse in the belly of the Flytrap. Results *'Boomstick: NNNOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SHE'S DEEAAADDD!!!!' *Wiz: While Poison Ivy had immunity to mostly everything plant related, Rose is on a different level. Remember when i said she was strong enough to throw Demolisher threw Planets? that's what she meant. *'Boomstick: Also, while Rose is blind, she can sense anything even if it's off the ground!' *Wiz: Rose only uses plants to fight evil, and does this if someone commits a very horrible crime, like that poor deer who got his head bitten off by Ivy's plant. *'Boomstick: Looks like Poison Ivy had one last "Rose".' *Wiz: The Winner is Rose. Next Time *Boomstick: Next Time on Death Battle! Two Ki Users, Hadoken vs Aura Sphere, Man vs Pokemon, Blue vs Blue, and.......SHORYUKEN!!! RYU VS LUCARIO Trivia Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death battles Category:RedHero14's Death Battles Category:Video Games vs Comic Books themed Death Battles Category:Heroes vs Villains Death Battles